Ghost Love
by Phantomfangirl
Summary: Dani killed a child by acident and her lover tries to comphort her, this is what happends! R&R now a two shot! XD
1. Chapter 1

_HEllo all readers! please ereview reviews are my crack, they are what keeps me going. Oh and has anyone noticed that the voice for Nocturne is the same as the voice for Avatar Roku in Avatar the last airbender? XD R&R please! just a little back story for everyone here... _

* * *

After being alone in the Ghost Zone for several months Danielle returned to Amity Park to be with her cousin. Danny's parents took a liking to her and asked her if she had any family, several months later she was part of the family. The Fentons adopted her and has been part of a family, and fighting ghosts for nine years.

* * *

Dani faced the far shower wall as the hot water pounded on her back. Why did she have to listen to her inner voice? She could have saved that kid, but no she chose to help Danny with the twelve ghosts that were attacking him. Danielle could still see the face of the child as she delivered the accidental blow killing him. She truly was a monster! Dani tensed when she felt a smooth hand on her back, she really didn't want to speak to anyone right now but she couldn't escape it with Nocturne. Danielle looked down at her painted toes as tears began to flow from her topaz blue eyes.

"Danielle." Nocturne's voice said out loud.

Dani just shook her head in reply. "I could have saved him. But no, I had to be selfish!" Danielle punched the wall in front of her as anger built inside of her.

Why did she have to choose her cousin over an innocent life!? Nocturne reached out to her and turned her toward him so he could look at her dirty face. Danielle kept her gaze away from his own as even more tears ran down her face. Dani reached out to Nocturne and hugged him with all of the strength she had left in her body. This is what she really wanted, to be comforted by someone who loved her. Danielle stared at Nocturnes starry chest and began to cry more. She felt even more like a disgrace than she normally did, even with Vlad Masters looking for her constantly! Nocturne gently caressed her back as she cried in his arms, he was being extremely patient with her and he knew what she felt inside of her. Dani gently pulled away and looked up to Nocturne as one last tear fell from her eyes. The ghost of sleep reached out to her and wiped the tear away with his dark hand.

"No tears. I cannot stand to see you hurt." Nocturne said to her as she wiped at her face.

"I'm sorry." She apologized to him before once again hugging him burring her face into his chest.

Dani felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at her, and he caressed her wet black hair when he felt her slowly relax. He was so much warmer than the scalding hot water that poured down on to them and she loved every minute of it. Dani jumped when she felt a slick tentacle wind it's self up her bare leg, and she could feel the tip of it flicking against her hip. The ghost girl felt her face heat up from the intimate contact. Danielle looked up to the ghost that held her to see his red eyes staring at her with hunger set within them. A slow smile spread across her face when she saw his eyes. It was amazing that she could make a ghost feel this way towards her. Another tentacle wrapped it's self up her other leg as Nocturne reached up to caress her red cheek. Dani leaned into the touch and stared into the eyes of her lover. Suddenly she felt one of Nocturne's tentacle flick against her belly button ring, making her stomach churn. Nocturne leaned forward and locked there lips together as his hands remained on her face and back, holding her to him. Danielle's heart raced when she felt his toung slide against her lower lip. She smiled and allowed him access to her mouth. Nocturne's toung slipped into her warm, moist mouth feeling her melt into his body. Dani pulled away to breath only to have Nocturne lean down and kiss her neck, and lead a trail of burning hot kisses over her shoulders, neck, and jaw. Danielle breathed in raggedly and let her head fall back to rest against the wall behind her. Nocturne looked up at Dani and saw her eyes locked on his, he smiled before he returned to her lips and kissed them. Nocturne moved away from her but left his tentacles wrapped around her legs before he began to wash her short coal black hair. Danielle sighed in pleasure as all thoughts about her day flowing away as Nocturne's fingers gently scratched her scalp. Danielle reached out and steadied herself against the wall when she felt her knees begin to give out, she heard Nocturne laugh before water was splashed onto her head. Dani allowed Nocturne to rinse and condition her hair, but the hot water ran out and she was forced to leave the shower.

"I need my towel." She said as soon as the water turned off.

Nocturne chuckled and lifted her off of her feet and into his arms. Dani gasped and held onto Nocturne as he moved from the bathroom towards her bedroom where her towel was, along with what she set out to wear. After drying herself off and dressing into warm clothes Dani turned on her TV only to see the nights events thrown back into her face. The female news caster stood right where Danielle was when the child was killed.

"It was at 9:00 this evening when our second vigilante working with Danny Phantom killed an innocent 5 year old child while fighting along side her partner. The parents of the child a young Joshua Baxter had this to say."

The screen flashed to a much older looking Dash Baxter and a petite blonde woman who held onto her husband as he spoke.

"Who ever killed our only child should pay for this! That ghost girl should be destroyed for killing an innocent child."

The screen cut back to the news castor as she looked into the camera. "The local authorizes will apprehend this so called Danielle Phantom the next time she is spotted in the city and hand her over the Fentons to destroy the ghost."

Dani turned off the TV and fell back onto the bed in shock. All because of one mistake she has ruined everything she has built up in the past eight years, and now if she was caught as her ghost half they will hand her over to Danny's parents. They truly would destroy her if they got the chance. The only problem was that they lived in Florida now! Dani felt Nocturne's hand on her shoulder as she stared into space.

"I-i can't believe this." She whispered.

Nocturne said nothing as he watched Danielle to see what she would do. Just as he was about to speak again her phone rang breaking the silence in the room. Danielle quickly answered to it and listened to Danny's frantic voice in her ear.

"Danielle! Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm fine. Stop worrying about me. I am at my apartment, with..." Dani looked over to where her lover sat on the bed waiting for her.

"With who? Dani, is it Nocturne?"

Dani bit her lip and contemplated what to do, Danny didn't need to know weather he was here with her or not did he? Giving into her dear adopted brother she told him that Nocturne was with her. His reply made her pull the phone away from her ear before she lost her hearing.

"WHAT!? DANI! YOU TELL HIM TO LEAVE NOW! HE SHOULDN'T BE THERE WITH YOU!"

"No." Danielle said as soon as the yelling stopped. This is the first time she stood up to him since she was adopted.

"No?" Danny replied shocked that she actually said that to him.

"You heard me! He can stay as long as he pleases! You don't control me any more Danny!" She screeched.

"Danielle! I'm only trying to keep you safe. Nocturne is dangerous!"

Danielle felt her anger building inside her and before she could do anything she yelled at her brother.

"He is not! You only want to keep me that little twelve year old girl you met eight years ago! I'm twenty one now! Nocturne wont hurt me Danny! I hate you! Stay away from me and stay away from Nocturne!" Dani ended the call and collapsed onto the bed with her face in the pillows.

Sobs racked her body. This was the first time she had ever yelled at Danny like that and told him that she hated him. All she wanted was to be seen as the adult she is, but the only person who did was the ghost sitting next to her soothingly rubbing her back as she cried.

"Why can't he see me as an adult like you!?" Dani yelled into her tear soaked pillow.

"He does not want to see his little sister grown up. See you as the beautiful woman who loves a demon like me." Nocturne replied to her.

Dani turned her head to the side to look up to Nocturne's face. She wiped at her eyes an sat up, and looked at her lover.

"I don't think your a demon. You see me like I am, and I see you for who you are. And... I love you." She whispered shocking the sleep ghost.

"What?"

Danielle smiled and took his hand in hers. "I said. I love you."

Nocturne could not believe what he was hearing, his greatest treasure just told him that she loved him. Nocturne smiled and brought his hand to Danielle's face and stroked her cheek.

"Say it again." Nocturne whispered to her as his face slowly inched towards her.

"I love you Nocturne. You understand me, and see me like the person I am. You are always there when I need you, and I will always love you with every fiber of my being." She whispered back to him.

"You do not realize how much those words mean to me do you?" He whispered to her, there lips barely touching.

Dani could hear the returned love in his voice as he spoke, she shook her head no and received a burning kiss when her head was still again. Danielle lost all thought as she kissed her lover back and coiled her arms around his neck. Dani felt a tentacle slither up her leg and slip into her shirt. She felt her stomach contract in nervousness as it continued to slither up her body only to stop just below her breast. Dani pulled away from him for air and Nocturne took advantage of this to kiss her neck and bring his hand up to the front of her buttoned shirt. Danielle could tell what he wanted but she wasn't sure if she should let him or not. This was real and not in a dream, like the one he gave to her only a week ago. Pushing aside her anxiety Dani reached down and began to unbutton her top, only to have Nocturne stop her by grabbing her hand.

"I will do that." He whispered to her before kissing her exposed skin.

Dani allowed Nocturne to unbutton the rest of her shirt and throw it aside, and lightly kiss her collarbone. Nocturne let his thumb graze over her bellybutton ring before kissing a path from her lips down her breasts and over her stomach.

12 hours later...

Danielle lay on top of Nocturne's chest as he gently stroked her back, and held her small hand in his fiddling with her fingers. What they just did together was the most passionate thing that Dani has ever experienced in her life. Danielle was completely bare as she lay on top of her lover and she would not have it any other way, that was until she felt a cold chill run over her back sending a shiver through her. Nocturne took notice and pulled her black quilt over her naked body trying to keep her warm.

"Thank you." Dani whispered as soon as she felt the warm blanket slide over her legs that were intertwined in his tentacles.

"Go to sleep, ghost-girl." Nocturne cooed to her allowing just a small amount of his sleeping gas flow out of him.

Dani smiled before falling asleep in Nocturne's warm arms and began to dream. Nocturne smiled and looked down at his lover as she slept on top of his starry chest. He truly loved this woman, no matter what. Nocturne knew what he had to do, he must keep her with him for the rest of his existence. Danielle's phone began to ring and play her ring tone for Danny's number, "Circle the drain" by Katy Perry. He would never pry into what her adopted brother would have to say to her but, he was too curious as to why she began to yell at him last night. Only when the phone stopped ringing did Nocturne look at the message he had left her.

"Danielle? I know you don't want to hear from me right now, but... just please listen to me. I know I was a jerk before, and you were right I never saw you anything other than my little twelve year old cousin. Please, please call me back Dani. I need to talk to you!" What would be so important to the ghost boy that he would need to call her after her warnings? Nocturne looked down at the phone in his hand, he should not be doing this, but it will hurt Danielle to see the message. Deciding against his own mind he deleted the message and set her phone back on the bed side table. Danielle would be angry with him for doing that but he only wanted what was best for her, and didn't want to see her hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any characters from DP I do howere own any other names that will apear. Hope you like this chap and please R&R there my crack and I love them!

* * *

Danielle picked up her phone from her bedside table and scrolled through her messages, there was one message that was deleted. She didn't delete it. Dani opened it and listened to her adopted brother speak and ask her to call him back. It was deleted the night Nocturne and her had sex, over three weeks ago. Danielle knew exactly who deleted it but at the moment she didn't feel like speaking to him. Either of them. Just as she put her phone back on the desk she felt the air around her stir before a hand touched her arm. Dani shook it off and move towards her window, anger filled her heart at the thought of him knowing about Danny calling her and not telling her. That was something she could not stand.

"Why?" was all she said as she waited to see one of Vlad's probes looking for her new home. When Nocturne didn't answer her she turned towards him only to see him looking down to her with love and guilt in his eyes.

"I only did it to protect you." He answered.

Dani shook her head and didn't say anything. She was too upset to speak to him, her mind immediately switched into go mode and she changed into her ghost form. She disappeared from sight and flew off towards the ghost portal in Danny's basement. She needed time to think things through, and she didn't want to be around people she knew, especially in a town out to kill her. She phased through the steel doors sealing the ghost zone out from the human world and was immediately thrown into the Ghost Zone. No ghosts were around where she was in the ghost zone so Danielle became tangible again and stopped flying long enough to look around. Danielle's new suit clearly visible as she looked around, Her silver white hair was held back by a black hair band, and her long silver and black cloak whipped behind her as she floated. Tears began to form in her eyes and that only made her more angry, she hated showing weakness. Dani quickly chose a direction and flew off in it not caring where she went, or who she ran into. She flew for what seemed like days before she found a strange looking building with a clock tower as one of its Turrets. What is this strange place? Deciding to look inside Danielle flew in through one of the stone windows to see corridors on her left and right. She walked down the one to her right and found a large wooden door at the end of it. She turned invisible and phased though it only to find her self in a large room with multiple portals with moving images, they were to hard for her to make out but she could see three ghosts speaking. Two of them had tall collard that hid there face but one was turned so she could see his face. It wasn't a face at all but a large green head with a single eye ball set within the green. Dani gasped and pressed herself against the wall closest to her. They were the infamous Observants she heard about from Danny. But the last ghost that stood in front of them was different. He had a regular ghost tail and a hooded cloak. The skin that she was able to see was blue and his hands were covered with gloves that had watches on them. His clothes were two different shades of purple and there was a clock in his chest. He lifted his head and she could clearly see his face. There was a scar that ran from his temple past his eye. His staff that he held was a clock with two strange things holding it. Who was this person?

"Where is she?" One of the Observants said breaking her out of her revery.

"She is, lost. You know that as I do. I will inform you as soon as I locate her sir." The blue man said to one of the Observants.

Who were they talking about? The two Observants disappeared and she was left alone with the blue man.

"You can come out now." He said.

Was he referring to her? Danielle turned tangible again and kept her cloak covering her body and pulled her cowl up to cover her face. She didn't move form her little corner but spoke any way.

"Who are you?" She said.

"Why don't you stop hiding and show you're face Danielle." He said to her.

Her heart raced when he said her name. "How do you know my name?" She said out loud.

"I know everything child. I am Clockwork master of time." He said before he appeared in front of her.

Danielle pulled her cowl lower to hide her face and her red eyes. Now that he was closer she could see that his eyes were red. Clockwork reached out to her and pulled the cowl away from her head to reveal silver white hair and blood shot green eyes. Danielle looked up to him like he was the last thing she wanted to see in the world. Clockwork only moved away from her and went back to his portal where Dani saw herself flying in the blue sky in the human world. Why would he be looking at her. She tentavley moved out of her hiding spot and floated over to him.

"They are looking for you Danielle." Clockwork said not looking at her.

"W-why? Who would be looking for me, well there is my boyfriend but-"

"They consider you an abomination of the ghost realm." Clockwork interrupted before she said something stupid. "Since Plasmius crated you they knew that you were not supposed to exist."

"So why did you lie to them?" She asked him before looking back to the portal.

"Because every one, and every_thing_ deserves a chance to live, learn, and love. They will find out about this eventually but not before you return to the human world."

Dani looked away from the image of her and Nocturne kissing in one of the dreams he gave her. She felt her stomach turn at the memory, yet she couldn't help but feel betrayed in a way. Then the portal changed to the night three weeks ago when they had sex. She watched as Nocturne covered her with her blanket and watched her fall a sleep. Then she saw her phone light up as someone called her. Danielle watched as Nocturne listened to the message that was on her phone before deleting it.

"He only did it to protect you from doing something that you would regret for the rest of your life. You are the first person that Nocturne has ever loved in a very long time." Clockwork told her as she felt a single tear streak down her face. "The greatest thing we have in any world... is love."

Danielle had nothing to say to that, Clockwork was completely right. The most strongest asset in live, any form of live is love. And she had thrown Nocturne's love away just because he was protecting her from doing something she would regret. Before she could think better, Dani hugged Clockwork grateful for the advice he gave to her. She felt him stiffen at the contact but softened slightly before patting her head. He cleared his throat and she let go of him.

"GO, before they come back." He said as he opened a portal back to the human world.

"Thank you Clockwork." Danielle said before flying through the portal eager to find her love.

But she was disappointed when she saw that she wasn't in Danny's basement. She knew _this_ laboratory better than any other. The one she was created in. Danielle turned intangible and flew as quietly as she could to see if her suspicions were right. They were when she saw Vlad Plasmius working on one of his computers. Before she knew what happened she was visible again and something shocked her forcing her to loose conses. When she woke up again she was tied down to a silver examination table. Dani saw Vlad standing to her right and she glared daggers at him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH YOU AND FUCKING EXAMINATION TABLES?!" she yelled as she tried to break the metal holding her down.

She didn't have to worry about melting if she over stressed her body. A scanner scanned over her body and then the voice of her adopted mother spoke.

"Abdominal obstruction sweet cheeks." It said.

Danielle stopped struggling when she heard that. What did she have inside of her? It scanned over her again and an x-ray appeared on the screen behind Vlad. There was a tiny little body right inside where her pelvis was. She was pregnant? Vlad turned to see that she was indeed pregnant with Nocturne's child.

"What have you been doing child?" Vlad asked her.

Danielle was still shocked at what she saw and barely heard him before he came towards her with a scalpel. She kicked at his hand sending the metal flying into the wall beside her.

"Now, now dear if you fidget like that there wont be anything for me to destroy." Vlad said before a loud bang sounded from his portal.

Danielle looked up and saw her big brother floating just inside the portal with Nocturne standing just behind him. Vlad attacked Danny to try and fend him off while Nocturne rushed over to her and released her bonds.

"You came for me." She whispered as he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

"I will always come for you Danielle. Now go, you can't stay here." He answered before pushing her towards the portal.

"No. I can't." She said as she saw Vlad send a plasma blast straight for Danny.

She tried to fly to him but Nocturne held her back. She looked back at him and she saw love and fear in his eyes. Part of his wavy black hair was coming out of his helmet and it only made him look all the more handsome in Dani's eyes. Before she could get a word out Vlad threw a plasma blast into Nocturne's back causing him to slump forward and his body to turn completely into the night sky. Danielle caught him before he fell to the ground.

"No, no. No!" She whispered as she set him on the ground.

There was a hole going through his chest and she knew he had to be in pain. His eyes were closed and now his helmet fell completely off exposing all of his hair. Tears leaked from Danielle's eyes as she looked at his pain filled face. Danny suddenly appeared by her side. Dani looked behind her to find Vlad trying to get up from where he was blasted through the wall. Her eyes flashed bright green before she flew over to him and slugging him as hard as she could in the face.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" Danielle yelled at him as she delivered blow after blow to him trying to drain his energy.

Once Vlad was on the other side of the room and still trying to get up she took a deep breath and did something she had seen Danny do. Only this was much louder and high pitched than his. She released her breath and it came out like a Ghostly Scream. The walls around her began to shake and Vlad was thrown into the wall again knocking him out. Dani stopped and fell to her knees, lightheaded, and weak from fighting her creator.

Danielle quickly stood up though and went to Nocturne's side where he still hadn't healed as quickly as he should have.

"Nocturne, please. I can't live with out you. Please, please. Come back to me..." She cried to him as she put her fore head on his shoulder as she cried. "I love you, we need you. I'm pregnant. Please, our baby needs you. Please... p-please come back to me." She sobbed as she waited for something to happen.

After about three more minutes Dani felt a hand on her back. She looked up to see Nocturne staring at her with his red eyes telling her that everything is going to be okay. She felt a new round of tears coming but they were of joy instead of grief. Nocturne put his hand on her cheek and wiped away the tears as he turned back into his familiar form.

"No.. tears Danielle." He said.

His voice was strained from pain. Dani looked down to his chest and it was slowly begging to heal. A soft groan sounded from where Vlad was on the floor behind Danny, Dani, and Nocturne. Dani was about to go but Danny stopped her with a soft hand on her arm.

"He needs you Danielle. I'll take care of him." He said to her before going to Vlad.

Dani turned her attention back to Nocturne who was now trying to sit up. She didn't dare try to push him back down for fear of hurting him. She watched as he sat up without showing any pain and looked down to her.

"You're okay!" Danielle whispered. Her voice quivering with joy.

"I am fine Dani. I heard what you said." He replied before touching her still flat stomach.

She smiled and let her tears flow free from her eyes. Before she could think better she hugged him tightly causing him to groan in pain. She pulled away from him remembering that he was still hurt and needed to rest.

"Let's go home..."

9 months and 12 hours of labor later...

Danielle held her new baby girl in her arms as sweat glistened on her fore head. Nocturne stood just beside her looking down at his child. The baby looked just like Dani in her human form. Her head was dusted with black hair but what they were both looking forward to was what there baby would look like in her ghost form. They had found out that the baby would be like Danielle, Half human and Half ghost. A light knock sounded at the door. The doctor that was still in the room with them (Nocturne being intangible)opened it to show Danny standing there with Sam and his son in his arms.

"Danny!" Danielle sighed trying not to wake her sleeping baby.

The doctor left to give them some privacy and time to talk to each other. Nocturne turned tangible and kissed his wife's fore head. Danny set his son down and watched as he went over to his Aunt and Uncle. Nocturne set him on the bed to see the baby. Danielle shifted the baby girl so Ty could see her.

"It's so... squishy." He said looking at little Lesley like it was a worm.

Dani smiled and chuckled before looking over to her brother and sister-in law. They were smiling at her and soon came over to get there son. And see the little baby. Danielle looked up to Nocturne and kissed him. This is exactly how she wanted her life to be. She was in love with the perfect man, well ghost, and had a family. A family that truly loved her, and a husband that adored her. Nothing could ruin this...

The End


End file.
